Literary Gazette
The Literary Gazette was a British literary magazine of the 19th century. History The Gazette was established in London in 1817 with its full title being The Literary Gazette, and Journal of Belles Lettres, Arts, Sciences. Sometimes it appeared with the caption title, London Literary Gazette. It was founded by the publisher Henry Colburn, who appointed the journalist and contributor William Jerdan as editor in July 1817. Jerdan wrote most of the articles and set the character of the magazine, as well as becoming a shareholder and eventually the owner.. On 25 January 1817 Colburn started the Literary Gazette, at first a shilling but soon an eightpenny weekly review. In July Jerdan purchased a third share, and on the appearance of the 26th number was installed as editor. With this enterprise Jerdan was identified for 33 years. His aim, as he put it, was to "praise heartily" and "censure mildly." He gathered around him a very accomplished band of writers, including George Crabbe, Barry Cornwall, George Croly, Mary Russell Mitford, Alaric Watts, William Maginn, Felicia Hemans, and Thomas Campbell.Sidney Lee, "Jerdan, William", Dictionary of National Biography 29 (edited by Sidney Lee), London: Smith, Elder, 1892, 336-338. Wikisource, Web, March 22, 2017. At first the paper proved unremunerative. Jerdan found it necessary to supplement his income by contributing largely to the provincial press, and he edited from London the Sheffield Mercury, and at other times a Birmingham, a Staffordshire Potteries, and an Irish journal. In 1818 he arranged for publication by John Murray Fitzclarence's Journal of a Route across India. In 1820 Longmans became part-proprietors and publishers of the Gazette, and for the next 10 years its position in the literary world was supreme. John Wilson (Christopher North), in his account of a conversation with James Hogg, regarded the paper as unapproachable, because "Mr. Jerdan is a gentleman and is assisted by none but gentlemen." In February 1820 Letitia Elizabeth Landon, whose father was Jerdan's neighbour at Old Brompton, sent a contribution for the 1st time, and was subsequently one of the chief writers and the close friend of the editor. Until the 1840s, the Literary Gazette had unprecedented power and influence. While the reviewers in the influential quarterlies tended to write political tracts rather than describing the book they were supposed to be reviewing, Jerdan as a professional journalist had no interest in promoting political ideology, and his practice was to include extensive quotations from the book being reviewed. This reading material attracted a mass audience who also appreciated the weekly publication giving "a spontaneity which the monthlies and quarterlies could not acquire" and the low price of only eight pence. At its peak circulation reached 4,000 copies a week. A favourable review in the Literary Gazette meant almost certain success for writers and publishers, but a mixed review could be disastrous. The format of the magazine was always essentially the same, each issue consisting of about 16 pages typeset in 3 columns. Illustrations were rarely included. The periodical would feature several book reviews, with the leading article being a book review occupying 2 or 3 pages. Feature sections included "Original Correspondence" and a social column as well as notice of theatre productions. An "Original Poetry" section consisted of work sent in by the public, the poets being called "Correspondents", as well as some work by staff writers. Advertisements filled the last 2 pages, which were used by publishers to publicise books. The magazine also occasionally featured news of subjects of interest such as archaeological discoveries, inventions, art exhibitions, architecture and the sciences. William Paulet Carey and Walter Henry Watts acted as art critics. In 1827 Colburn, offended with Jerdan's politics and some of his literary criticisms, aided John Silk Buckingham in founding the Athenæum. Many rivals to the Gazette had been begun and had failed, and the new venture at first showed so few signs of stability, that its proprietor offered to sell it to Jerdan. Jerdan declined the offer, but in July 1831 the price of the Athenæum was reduced from eightpence to fourpence, while the Gazette remained at the higher price. The older paper found itself over-matched, and its circulation gradually declined. After struggling in vain to restore the position of the Literary Gazette, Jerdan brought his connection with the paper to a close on 28 December 1850. He had been sole proprietor since 1842. The price had been reduced to fourpence, and it was brought down under Jerdan's successor to threepence. A new series, started in 1858, restored the price of fourpence, but the paper was still unsuccessful. In 1862 it was incorporated with a new venture entitled The Parthenon, and expired with that enterprise on 30 May 1863. See also *List of literary magazines References External links * * Category:1817 establishments in the United Kingdom Category:1863 disestablishments in the United Kingdom Category:Book review magazines Category:Defunct British literary magazines Category:London magazines Category:Magazines established in 1817 Category:Magazines disestablished in 1863 Category:Poetry literary magazines Category:Literary magazines